


Cumming

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Blow Job, Bondage, Consensual Sex, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sex, Sex Toys, butt plug, filled up, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: They're going to fill Dick up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters aged up to age of consent.

Dick squirmed, it was Jason’s turn. The younger man smirked pushing his finger into Dick’s leaking ass already filled with cum.

  
“Filling up there nicely, huh Dickie-bird?”

  
“Nhm,” Dick’s response was muffled by the bright red gag stuffed in his mouth. He squirmed against his restraints, handcuffs around his wrists, his legs spread and a blindfold around his eyes.

  
Damian chuckled running his fingers through Dick’s sweat soaked hair, “There might not be any room left for you, Todd. My seed was plentiful.”

  
Tim snickered, tracing patterns with cold ice on Dick’s hot back making him shiver, “Do you even hear yourself?” The ice melted and his wet hand ran down and cupped his ass squeezing it as Jason continued to finger him.  
“Ngh!”

  
“Don’t worry Dickie, I’m gonna fit it all in. You’ll be nice and full of our cum. You’ll like that, won’t you?”

  
“Mphfh.”

  
“Yeah, I know you will.” The fingers pulled out. Damian and Tim’s cum leaked a bit more until he felt Jason’s cock pushing against and then into him. He gave a muffled cry. He was already so full and Jason was pushing it into him even further.

  
Damian crawled in front of Dick’s head and tightened his grip in his hair, “I just realized, if we really plan to stuff him, we should stuff both ends.”

  
Jason slammed forward making Dick cry in pleasure.  
Jason pulled him up so that his ass was raised in the air. His head was firmly on the mattress. Dick tried to shift his head but Damian held on to him firmly. Tim had shifted and he felt his long fingers work at the latch on the gag.

  
“You’re ready to go again?” Tim asked Damian.

  
“-Tt- of course.”

  
The gag popped out of Dick’s mouth, but before he could stretch it, or even say a word it was filled again with Damian’s cock.

  
“Mmm!” Dick protested the sudden salty intrusion. Damian sighed in pleasure and pushed in deep and slow in complete opposition to Jason’s rough quick pace. Dick tried to wobble to a better position, but with Jason’s firm hands on his hips and Damian’s fingers tangled in his hair he didn’t have any mobility.

  
Jason quickened his pace and Damian continued to sneak in slow and easy.

  
“Your mouth was made for this, Grayson,” Damian moaned happily, “So soft and wet. You’re going to be good and swallow it for me, aren’t you?”

  
Dick’s head bobbed up and down, more from the blowjob than in agreement to the question.

  
Between Jason and Damian Dick felt full to bursting…  
But of course Tim couldn’t be idle.

  
“He’s pretty hard,” Tim said lazily. He felt Tim’s hand reach under him and brush against his straining erection. “Are you going to make a mess Dick?” Those long delicate fingers curled around him and gave a squeeze. Dick jerked, but Jason pulled him back, impaling him again. Damian gave an appreciative moan at the vibrations of the sound Dick made around his cock.

 

“We could milk him like a cow and bottle his milk,” Tim said running his hand up and down stroking Dick, making him strain harder. He twitched. Jason was hitting the perfect spot now, and Damian had pulled out a bit making it easier to move his mouth and breathe. He felt close, but before he could find any sort of release Tim pinched him at the base of his cock. He whined in protest.

  
“The object is leaving you nice and full, remember?” Tim murmured. Dick felt cold lube rubbed around his cock and then the stretch of silicon slipping into place. A cockring.  
Dick begged into Damian’s penis, but that only earned him a satisfied slap on the ass from Tim and more happy groans from Damian.

  
“Okay Dickie-bird,” Jason said between panting, “I think it’s about that time. We’re gonna fill you up good. You ready batbrat?”

  
“-Tt- whenever you are. Grayson, don’t spill a drop or I’ll have you lick it all up,” Damian warned pinching his ear. Damian liked to dominate and demand, and Dick was eager to please.

  
They all tensed. Dick had to hold back his moan from even more cum filling his ass because he knew Damian wasn’t kidding about his warning. He caught Damian’s salty cum and swallowed it down. Jason pulled out his cock falling back on the bed.

  
“Keep your ass up, we don’t want you to lose too much,” Tim ordered. He had taken Jason’s place at Dick’s ass testing his hole.

 

“Tim,” Dick rasped, “What are you—AH!”

  
He felt something else insert into him. Hard and thick. He gasped as it was worked further inside him keeping the cum trapped.

  
“Tim! Please!” Dick moaned. Damian grabbed the red ball gag and forced it back in Dick’s mouth clipping it in place. Jason maneuvered Dick onto his back on top off his handcuffed hands and admired their work. Dick was red faced, constantly squirming, a bit of drool dribbled out of the corner of the gag and his eyes were still covered by the blindfold. He was completely naked and helpless on top of the silk sheets, marked here and there by scratches and bruises from where they got rougher. He humped at the empty air uselessly, his cock straining, trapped in the ring.

“Don’t worry Dickie,” Jason pinched at his nipples smiling at the little yips of pain Dick made through his gag, “We’re just gonna take a little break, then we’ll fill you even more.”

  
“Until then,” Damian whispered seductively, “Think about the things we’re going to do to you. A couple of hours should do it.”

  
“Mmmmph!!!” Dick cried.

  
“Shh, you’ll do fine, Dickie-Bird,” Jason kissed his forehead and pulled himself off the bed stretching.

  
“Be good for our use Beloved,” Damian added giving his nipple one last pinch before standing. Tim said nothing, but the way his fingers brushed lightly over Dick’s cock was enough of a parting message to know what Tim meant.

“We should milk him and add his own in as well,” he could hear Tim say before the door closed and he was alone.  
He wriggled at the pain and pleasure flowing through his body. He couldn’t wait for the others to come back and play with him again.


	2. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has something he wants to try out on Dick. The serum makes him cum–over and over and over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Everyone is of age. Everything is consensual, Dick has safe words and signals if anything goes too far.   
> Pairings: TimDick, mentioned JayDick and JayDickTimDamian

Tim hummed as he went about his work. He had to admit, Jason and Damian had done good work on the new playroom. Chains on the wall and ropes to suspend from the ceiling. A padded table with restraints, and finally a large bed big enough for four.  
He took his time. First he put Dick face down on the bed with his wrists tied together in front of him.

“You’re going to like this game, Dick,” Tim said. He tied rope around Dick’s knees, one and then the other. He pulled them apart and knotted the end of the rope to the front of the bed railing, then he secured him at the ankles and attached them to the end of the bed so that he was stuck either lying down or kneeling with his legs spread. “Open up.”  
Dick obediently opened his mouth without a word. Tim pushed in the ball gag and clipped it in tightly.

“Good, now put your ass up, kneel, but keep your head down on the bed. Present yourself—yes perfect—no put your arms between your legs.

Dick repositioned his arms so they were underneath him.

Tim went over to the wall of toys and grabbed the anal hook. Dick gave a little muffle in reaction to the large ball at the end. Tim had already stretched him out, so it was just a matter of pushing the hook in.

Dick made pained muffled sounds.

“I want to keep you in this position,” Tim attached a rope to the other end of the hook and tied it to the top railing of the bed. It was impossible for Dick to lower his ass and move out of his semi kneeling position. His face flat against the bed, his ass raised, his cock and balls hanging out. Vulnerable and on display.

Tim ran his finger down the base to the tip of Dick’s cock, “Wanna know what I have planned?”

“Mmhmm!” Dick hummed.

“Well you see,” Tim said slowly. He went over to the side table. Dick’s head was turned toward him, but it would be impossible for him to see what he was doing. “After a lot of searching, time and effort I tracked down an extremely rare plant. Only a handful remain on the planet today. In exchange for tracking it down and giving it to her, all in the name of conservation, Poison Ivy synthesised its pollen for me,” Tim checked the needle. The pink solution put a smile on his face. He headed over. Dick saw the needle.

“Mphpmh?” Dick was getting antsy now. Of course he completely trusted Tim, but trusting something Ivy had made was another story. Dick didn’t signal it was too much though. He only made antsy little fidgets of worry and anticipation. Tim smiled and went to Dick right. He swabbed his ass cheek and poked the needle in.

“Awo,” Dick complained.

“You see, I’ve been thinking of our playtime a few nights ago with Jason and Damian. We worked very hard and got you nice and full,” He patted Dick’s butt, smiling, “Remember what I said?

A heavy pause and then a head shake. Tim swatted his ass.

“You need to pay more attention, Dick. I had said you were so hard that we could probably milk you like a cow and bottle the milk.”

“Mmm,” Dick nodded in remembrance. Tim went and sat on the corner of the bed, waiting.

“Well since we did all that work putting our milk inside of you, it’s only fair that you do a good turn for me, right? Pretty soon you’re going to feel nice and hot. The flower is an aphrodisiac, but it has a very special property. I won’t ruin the surprise.”  
Dick gave an excited moan. He moved around in his ropes a little bit, trying to find a more comfortable position. He wouldn’t find it. Tim’s new cow needed to have his udder nice and easily accessible.

Soon Dick’s cock was semi-hard. Tim went over and gripped it. Dick jerked, instantly trying to hump into Tim’s hand.

“I know, it must feel nice,” The cock had immediately gone rock hard. Tim chuckled. He went back to the table. Dick tried to hump empty air while not aggravating the anal hook. He couldn’t do much about it as all. The solution worked quickly.

Tim grabbed some more lube and a glass jar. He took the jar over so that Dick could see it. It was a milk bottle. About a quart, completely empty.

Dick’s brows furrowed. Tim went back to his erection, covered his hand in lube and started jerking Dick off. Dick twitched and thrust his hips towards Tim’s hand. The serum was already making him sensitive. It didn’t take long for Dick to shoot his load into the bottle.

Tim tutted and showed Dick his progress.

“Two tablespoons at most. That’s not going to fill the jar, Dick.”

“Mmph?” Dick didn’t seem to understand his line of reasoning.

“To be fair,” Tim said. He trailed his fingers down Dick’s back as he went back to his station, “The average male, who hasn’t ejaculated in a few days only produces a tablespoon or a little more at most—yes I did look that up. But you Dick, you’re going to be a good cow for me today and you’re going to fill this entire bottle.”

“Mm!” Dick moaned. Tim grinned. His cock was already becoming hard again.

“Because you’re going to keep producing your creamy white milk for me.” Tim gently squeezed Dick’s balls. Dick gave a painful yelp, and tried to move away, but the ropes and hooks held him perfectly in place. It only took a few strokes for Dick to cum in the bottle again.

-

The bottle was half way full and Dick was screaming. His cock was extremely sensitive now, and his balls were heavy with the amount of cum they were making. Tim gripped him, sliding his hand up and down the exposed, vulnerable shaft, forcing Dick to cum over and over again.

“Look how well you’re producing,” Tim chuckled, “We really did fill you up last time. Maybe this is some of the excess.”

“MMPHHH!” Dick cried.

Tim cupped his balls, weighing them in his hands, “Nice and fat for me.” He gently squeezed and Dick squealed from the painful pleasure. He came again.

“You’re really sensitive now, aren’t you? Let’s see, what happens if I do this?” Tim rubbed Dick’s ass. Dick’s entire body was quivering from the strain of his position and the ruthless amount he was ejaculating. Tim gave his cheek a hard pinch and Dick yelped, cumming again unable to control it at all.

“Don’t worry, Dick, you’re almost there. He slid his fingers down Dick’s inner calf. Dick moaned pitifully at the stimulation and came once more.

“Your milk looks nice and rich and thick,” Tim complimented. He went back to jerking Dick off. An almost constant stream came out now. Dick was trembling trying to maintain his position and not collapse.

Finally, finally the bottle was full.

“Good job!” Tim said happily.

Dick had tears streaming down his red face. Tim went to the hook in his ass and removed it, letting Dick fall on the bed.

The only problem was…

“Oops, did you have an accident there?” Dick shook. He had cum again on the bed. “Looks like you’re not quite empty yet.”

“’O! ‘O!” Dick cried in protest, but he was already humping the bed in need. Despite the pain of his ultra-sensitivity, keeping it in was apparently worse.

Tim hummed, not bothered by the unexpected length of time the serum lasted. He placidly went to the table and put a lid on Dick’s milk. “Farm fresh,” he chuckled. He glanced back at Dick who was bouncing on the bed, getting himself off, making an absolute mess of the sheets.

Tim snorted and shook his head. He went over and turned a crank letting a chain fall above the bed. He undid Dick’s wrists. Instantly Dick had his hands on his own cock, but Tim slapped them away and forced them behind his back. He raised them and hooked them to the chain, then raised the chain a bit so that Dick was kneeling. Dick moaned humping the air again.

“Give me a moment. I’ll go out and get a few gallons of milk at the store. We can use the containers. We don’t want to waste it all, do we?”

“’IIIIIM!!!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll send Jason down. I bet he’d love to sample that nice creamy milk while I’m gone.”

Tim weighed Dick’s balls again. They were still pretty heavy. He snapped a cockring around Dick’s engorged penis. “Don’t want you to make too much of a mess while no one’s here to supervise,” Tim explained. Dick was pulling against the rope now, but he was still in his safety zone. Tim slapped his ass on his way out.

“No cheating. Jason will be down in… maybe a half hour if he isn’t busy. I have to attend to myself as well, so you’ll have to wait for awhile,” Tim squeezed his own erection. Dick could keep for a little while.

Dick moaned as he heard the door click shut.


	3. Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is still producing, but Tim has figured out how to deal with it… with Jason and Damian’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is of age. Everything is consensual, Dick has safe words

Dick was on the bed on his knees, his hands were cuffed above his head.

  
“You can see the problem,” Jason said lazily running the tip of his finger over Dick’s lips. Dick cried out, cumming hard, even with the cock ring around him. Damian tilted his head and licked his own lips.

“Drake did this?”

“He’s getting containers for the excess right now,” Jason nodded. “Everything sets him off. His whole body is sensitive.”

“Is it…” Damian scanned his eyes over Dick, who was shivering, already hard again. “Is he alright?”

Dick nodded, apparently still aware of his surroundings.

“Hasn’t tapped out yet…” Jason said slowly, “Although if he did I’m not really sure what we would do…”

“-Tt-,” The younger man shook his head. He moved to put a hand on Dick, but pulled it away.

“No need to treat him like glass, he’s loving it,” They turned. Tim was back.

“I thought you were getting containers,” Jason said noting his empty hands.

“After a bit of quick research I realized I was going about it all wrong,” Tim approached Dick, who writhed on the bed. “I knew it wouldn’t be more than he could handle, but I underestimated the length it would last… and how to deal with it.  Our poor milk cow isn’t meant for production at all.”   
  
“You and your fucking creepy metaphors,” Jason muttered under his breath watching as Tim undressed and crawled onto the bed smiling at Dick. Dick squirmed listlessly, humping the air.

Tim bent down.

“TIM!” Dick cried out. He shuddered, instantly cumming into Tim’s mouth. Tim gulped down the cum greedily and continued to suck. “Ah! Ah! Tim—TIM!”

Dick came again and Tim swallowed. He pulled back with a satisfied smile. “He’s meant to feed some calves. We need to empty him as quickly as possible.”

“You should have said that in the first place, Drake,” Damian ticked. He undressed and crawled on the bed as well. The two young men went down together. Dick gasped as they both began taking his cock and balls into their mouths. Jason laughed and went onto the bed too. He went behind Dick and pushed his fingers in his hole.

“While you empty him out, I’ll fill him up,” Jason said nuzzling Dick’s shoulder. All the stimulation made Dick cum again, covering Damian and Tim’s faces.

“Grayson!” Damian growled. Tim laughed. Damian went back down on Dick’s cock while Tim licked at the younger man’s face.

“Don’t worry I can clean you up.” Tim lapped up the excess cum.

“Mm,” Damian grunted in approval.

Jason thrust into him and Dick cried out. Damian pulled back and licked his lips, “It tastes nice,” he muttered, his face heating up just a little.

“The serum made it nice, sweet, thick and creamy,” Tim hummed in agreement.

“Dickie’s milkshake brings all the birds to the cave, huh?” Jason snickered, keeping his pace with Dick upbeat and steady. Dick groaned, more at the awful joke than his oversensitive body.

But he was soon groaning over that too. Jason thrust into him hard and Dick grunted as Jason filled his ass.

Both Tim and Damian were sticky with cum all over them.

“I can’t, I’m too full,” Damian complained. He wiped his mouth in annoyance. “Hold it in!” He sniped. Dick’s cock leaked, and Damian moved his head away not willing to get another face-full.

“Then bend over,” Tim suggested.

“What!?” Damian glared, “I’m not—I refuse to—” His face went red. Damian was never on the bottom, although he wasn’t against anal stimulation. The amount of times he’d had Dick rim him or push toys into him was numerous.

“Control issues,” Jason sung nibbling on Dick’s shoulder. Tim had his mouth around Dick as he came again. He swallowed primly not spilling a drop. He gave Damian knowing eyes that turned the younger man brighter red.

“I do **not** have—”

“Ngh!” Dick cried out interrupting him.

“Think of poor Dick,” Tim said coming up again. He wrapped his hand around Dick’s cock slowing the blood flow a bit.

“ _You_ were the one that got him into this mess, _you_ are the one who should finish it,” Damian hissed.

“Fine, either you let him fuck you, or you rim his ass,” Tim smirked.

“I refuse to touch Todd’s spunk with my tongue.”

“Well then…” Tim snickered. He crawled around to the other side of Dick. Jason moved out of the way.

“Let’s get you to work too, hm?” Jason smirked. He brought down Dick’s hands and uncuffed them. Immediately Dick tried to touch himself, but Damian was faster, moving himself on to the already rock hard cock. Both of them gasped. Damian wriggled, unused to having anyone inside him.

Jason snickered. He climbed on top of Damian, sitting on the large young man.

“TODD!” Damian said warningly.

“Come on, I’m ready to go again, I think your milk’s catching, Dickie,” Jason grinned guiding Dick’s head to bend down. Dick bent down, opening his mouth obediently.

“Todd get your ass off me!” Damian grunted as Dick frantically moved his hips against him.

“What was that from the bottom?” Jason leaned down holding his hand to his ear.

“I will end you.”

Tim snickered pushing his tongue into Dick’s hole.

Dick gave muffled moans, but he was slowing down, not producing as fast as he had been. Damian shouted every time Dick came into him.

-

They collapsed on each other; sticky, covered in cum. Dick was snoring. He had fallen asleep tangled between the three of them, his head pillowed on Damian’s chest, his arms wrapped around Jason, with Tim spooned at his back.

Damian squirmed, grumbling uncomfortable with the cooling cum in his ass, but unwilling to jostle Dick awake.

“That was awesome,” Jason decided.

“I think I know how to modify the recipe to make it more manageable, Tim’s lips curled into a smile.

“You gonna tell him that?” Jason asked.

“Let him sleep,” Damian growled protectively, “He’s had enough experimentation for one day.”


End file.
